Tobacco compositions are available to adult tobacco consumers in a variety of forms. Smoking tobacco is combusted and the aerosol either tasted or inhaled (e.g., in a cigarette, cigar, or pipe). Smokeless tobacco products are not combusted and include: chewing tobacco, moist smokeless tobacco, snus, and dry snuff. Chewing tobacco is coarsely divided tobacco leaf that is typically packaged in a large pouch-like package and used in a plug or twist. Moist smokeless tobacco is a moist, more finely divided tobacco that is provided in loose form or in pouch form and is typically packaged in round cans and used as a pinch or in a pouch placed between acheek and gum of an adult tobacco consumer. Snus is a heat treated smokeless tobacco. Dry snuff is finely ground tobacco that is placed in the mouth or used nasally.